


In All Things

by rakketyrivertam



Series: Writuary 2020 [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Candles, Diwali, Drabble, Family, Fluff, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakketyrivertam/pseuds/rakketyrivertam
Summary: Not everything is about Bruce.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth
Series: Writuary 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588678
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: Writuary 2020





	In All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Writuary 2020  
Day 28: Festive

Tim lit the last of the candles and stepped back, beaming. “Do you think Bruce’ll like it?”

Alfred raised an eyebrow. “I wasn’t aware this was for Master Bruce.”

Tim shook his head. “It’s not, I know that. I just want him to be proud of me. In all things, you know?”

Alfred turned sad. “I do know. Master Bruce often inspires that feeling in young men such as yourself. Do remember, Master Tim, there are others who are proud of you, too.”

Tim smiled and laughed. “I’ll remember, Alfred. You’re one of those people.”

Alfred smiled. “Indeed I am.”


End file.
